Demonic Kusanagi
The Demonic Kusanagi, also known as The Paradoxical Kusanagi, is a powerful Holy Demonic Sword that is formed by the union of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and all five of the Demon Swords; Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, and Dáinsleif. 'Overview' The Demonic Kusanagi wields tremendous offensive power that far exceeds its components, possessing all of their abilities expanded to no visible end. As a result of the souls of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi existing within the Holy Demonic Sword, the Demonic Kusanagi retains the ability to create a Dragon Armor that surpasses its Holy Sword component. 'Appearance' 'Sealed' The sealed form of the Demonic Kusanagi appears as a curved broadsword with a crimson jewel embedded into it. Due to its structure resembling a greatsword, as well as its weight, Issei's movements are more limited than with the normal Kusanagi blade. This is the Demonic Kusanagi's weakest and least efficient form. 'Initial Release' The Demonic Kusanagi in its released form greatly resembles the Durandal, as one of its components is a Holy Sword itself. It is a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a black blade and a crimson-red edge. Like the Durandal, this sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. 'Final Evolution' In its evolved state, the Demonic Kusanagi resembles the Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor the Lightning God of Norse Mythology. The Holy Demonic Sword takes the appearance of a giant hammer with a black outer frame with a red structure throughout its entire design from the head to the handle. There is a Norse symbol on its middle piece, with the mark representing one of the Demonic Kusanagi's components, Balmung. 'Paradoxical Scale Mail' Though it shares similar features to the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Scale Mail, the Scale Mail of the Demonic Kusanagi is muscular and bulkier. The armor and hair is black with glowing crimson-red highlights, and the eyes on the armor are red as well. The 'ears' give the impression of straight angled devil-horns. The biggest contrast it has compared to the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Scale Mail, is that this particular armor has a face with blazing red eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs. The pauldrons also have teeth and horns like those on its head, and it has red glowing crystals on its hips. The armor is also able to sprout out large wings that have the appearance of a universe-like substance. When Issei uses the holy properties of the Demonic Kusanagi in unison with the godly aura from his stellar physiology, the Paradoxical Scale Mail's glowing crystals, eyes, and highlights change to a bright blue-white hue, signifying his attempt to balance the energies. This is the Demonic Kusanagi's strongest and most efficient form. 'Abilities' The Demonic Kusanagi possesses the abilities of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (carrying the souls of the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, and the Yamata-no-Orochi), and the five Demon Swords; Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, and Dáinsleif. Due to its nature as a Holy Demonic Sword, it greatly augments Issei's attributes, in part due to him being a God, and imbues him with demonic powers. When merged with the Demonic Kusanagi in its Dragon Armor state, Issei's physiology is temporarily altered, and as a result, he is transformed into a Divine-Demonic being. While in the armor, Issei undergoes an astronomical increase in power, far eclipsing his natural transformations, and the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Scale Mail. As a result of having experience with the abilities of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, as well as being of divine lineage, Issei is able to draw out the massive power of the Demonic Kusanagi to its greatest extent, due to the balance between its opposite holy and demonic components. 'Devouring Sorrow' When donning the Paradoxical Scale Mail armor, the Yamata-no-Orochi's poison within Issei undergoes a powerful evolution. Due to his ability to forge objects of light, it is possible for Issei to meld them with the enhanced poison. In order for the amalgamation to take place, the weapon must be in contact with the poison that is deeply embedded in Issei's bloodstream. By drawing his blood, Issei can manipulate the flow of the venom to envelop any weaponry of light. This can result in the creation of haemo-toxikinetic spears, arrows, swords, etc., that are reddish-pink in color, and surrounded by a blood-red aura. 'Weaknesses' When in its Dragon Armor state, the Demonic Kusanagi retains the Demon Swords' detriment of devouring the user's lifespan as long as they remain in the armor. Because this Dragon Armor is a fusion of five Demon Swords and only one Holy Sword, the consumption of the user's life-force is quintupled, placing them in an great amount of agony and strain. While Issei is able to bypass the danger to his life-force by employing his godly power as proxy, he still feels intense pain within the armor. Conversely, this weakness has the effect of a double-edged sword, as Issei becomes much stronger from any pain or damage inflicted upon him, leaving him in a paradoxical state of chronic agony and regeneration. This trait dramatically increases Issei's raw might after instantly recovering from the pain done to him. However, while Issei grows more powerful from the damage he takes, he has a limit to how much he can endure. Therefore, if he can not withstand the amount of pain he is unable to recover from, the armor will dissipate, rendering him defenseless. The amount of power he gained from the armor's effects, will then rebound on him, leaving Issei with a heavily damaged body. Due to the armor inheriting the side-effects of its demonic components, using it in tandem with the Super Solar transformation is detrimental to Issei, as the form would cause the holy and demonic properties within the Demonic Kusanagi to become imbalanced, resulting in Issei's body breaking down from the strain. Also, whatever damage Issei receives, combined with the continuous depletion of his life force from donning the armor, disrupts the energy control needed to sustain his transformations, which could potentially lead to him burning out in a supernova-like state. 'Gallery' Paradox_Emperor.jpg IMG_1263.jpg Sapphire Paradox.jpg|'Holy Star Emperor' Paradoxical_Balance.jpg|'Paradoxical Balance' White_Star_Issei.jpg|'White Star Emperor' Golden Paradox.JPG Paradoxical Scale Mail.gif|'The Paradoxical Dragon Emperor' DKA4.jpg IMG_1484.jpg IMG_1486.jpg God Beyond Solar.jpg IMG_2161.JPG FullSizeRender36.jpg Wings_of_Demonic_Kusanagi.jpg DK_Final_Form.jpg Paradoxical_Beam.jpg Demonic Kusanagi Transformation.gif|'Transformation' Demonic_Drill.gif IMG_2535.JPG PSM Issei.jpg Pardoxical Issei.jpg Holy-Demonic_Paradox_Armor.jpg Paradoxical_Wrath.gif Paradoxical_Counterattack.gif|'Counterattack' Paradox_Power.jpg Paradox_Stance.jpg Paradox_Transformation.gif Demonic_Kusanagi_Armor_Transformation.gif Holy_Paradox_Transformation.gif|'Balance'. Divine_Demonic_Power.jpg Divine_Paradox.jpg Demonic_Leisure.jpg|'Having a meal before battle' Chibi Dragon Emperor.png|Chibi Paradox The True Paradox Dragon Emperor.jpg Paradoxical Anomaly.jpg Blade of the Paradox Emperor.jpg 1st Paradox.jpg Divine Horror.jpg 'Trivia' *The sealed form of the Demonic Kusanagi is based on the appearance of Tryndamere's Sword from League of Legends, while its Scale Mail form is based on the armor of Black Susanoo from Blazblue. *The last four art pieces shown in the gallery were edited by me, but originally created by this artist. *The optional themes for the Scale Mail and the Blade are Colossal Trailer Music - Octane and Jackdraw Factory - Retribution. *Whenever Issei dons the Scale Mail of the Demonic Kusanagi, a warped and pitched down shriek can be heard from the armor. The aforementioned sound is reminiscent of Killer Queen, the Stand of Yoshikage Kira from the JoJo franchise. Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Holy Swords Category:Fanon Demon Swords Category:Fanon demon swords Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Non-canon Mythical Weapons Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Weapons